Equestria Pirate Radio
by Nexter45
Summary: Radio is on the rise in Equestria, and now a new pony is on the scene. The law sees him as a nuisance. Almost everypony he knows doesn't know what he does. He is a new pirate for a new age. OC story, OC is free use. Slice of Life (Not a lot of Action)
1. An Outlaw Nonetheless

**Disclaimer: This is in no way associated with Hasbro. All rights go to the owners of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **

** Author's Note: **I finally saw the error of my ways, using the name Nexter45 in the original story. . . so I bring you an edit. If you are reading this after and have no idea what I am talking about that's fine. It was really only a minor detail anyway, all the story is the same with minor tweaks (very, very minor tweaks). Also, I have decided to make this a side project to _Sonic: Adventures of the Blue Blur__. _This means that I now have an outlet for all the ideas I've had since writing the original, intended to be one-shot. However my main focus is and will remain to be Sonic. This is mainly a way to get my story lines out of my head, and to keep myself from burning out on Sonic, much like I did on _Scott Pilgrim vs Fallout 3_. Well, thanks for reading and brohoof /)!

The young stallion stood at the counter of a record store. The cashier was listening to music off the record player behind the counter. She was absorbed in the music, slowly swaying to the beautifully orchestrated piece. The stallion watched for a moment and cleared his throat. He didn't really want to interrupt, but he had a schedule to keep.

"Oh. . . uh, sorry. How can I help you?" the mare asked, turning to the stallion. She looked at him strangely, mostly because he was wearing dark sunglasses, a black hat, and what appeared to be a black vest made from velvet. A broken horn stuck out of his hat, and his coat was brick red.

"I would like to purchase these," He paused, levitating a large crate full of records to the counter.

The cashier was looking at him even more strangely now, "All of these? No one ever buys this many at once, even with all the big wigs here in Canterlot."

"Really? Well, I am sure an audiophile such as yourself can appreciate my love for music," He replied, looking over the top of his sunglasses, revealing his blue eyes.

"It's just. . . well, I've never had to ring up such a large order," She laughed, removing records to check prices.

He smiled, looking at the price on the register slowly rise. He looked out to the bustling Canterlot street. Ponies passed, some stopping to window shop at the various shops across the street. Some were just strolling along, talking casually to a friend. Others were trotting by, clearly needed somewhere else. Occasionally a guard would pass, causing him to turn and look back into the store. He was obviously hiding something, but no pony in the store or outside seemed to notice.

"Okay, that will be. . . three-hundred bits," The cashier's voice rung with disbelief. She had literally never rung up an order more that twenty bits.

"Here you go, and keep the change," the stallion smiled, putting about four-hundred bits on the counter. He had been saving money for so long he could afford to leave extra.

"Sir, you gave me one-hundred bits more than I need," the cashier stammered as he began to walk out the door. She held them up so he could see. He didn't turn around, but continued out the store.

"Consider it a tip for your company," He replied, stepping out to a cart parked out front. He loaded up the crate and put on the harness. He walked down the street, keeping his head low. He slowly made his way towards the train station. Then a couple of guards stepped around the corner. They stopped, looking at him and his cart.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," he said nervously, looking for a way around the two.

"And where are you headed with all these records on this fine day?" one of the guards asked.

"Just home, my fine gents," he replied, still looking for a way through.

"You wouldn't be planning on broadcasting these, now would you?" the second asked.

"Why would I risk being thrown in jail?" he chuckled nervously. With the rise of radio broadcasting in Equestria, there were laws put in place making it highly illegal to broadcast anything without a permit. If any pony was caught doing so they were thrown into jail and fined a large sum of money. Ponies walked past the three, some stopping to watch the exchange. One pointed and whispered something into the ear of her friend. They giggled, and turned to the ponies to their sides and began to talk. There was a long silence between the stallion and the guards. The murmur of the crowd grew as it did. It wasn't often an exchange like this happened, so it was more interesting than anything that had been happening anyway.

"Isn't that the host of EPR?!" a pony yelled. The stallion froze, a bead of sweat running down his brow. The crowd began to murmur louder, as the guards began to approach the stallion to apprehend him. The stallion picked up the crate with his magic and pushed his way through the crowd. The guards pursued, pushing through the crowd just behind him. He ran as fast as he could through the crowd, which had grown even larger with the realization of who this stallion really was. He pushed through as fast as he could, trying his best not to rough any one up. He finally pushed his way out of the crowd, and with a quick look at a clock-tower nearby, he ran off towards the station. His hooves pounded the cobbled streets, the crate still floating in front of him, and the guards still in hot pursuit. He was prepared for this situation, full knowing that he most likely wouldn't go unnoticed. After all, his voice had been broadcasting across Equestria ever since he lost half his horn.

***Two Years Ago, Canterlot Broadcasting Group***

"Now to broadcast, we have to charge these cells with magic," The older pony turned to the red stallion, still pointing to the boxes around the tower,"The more magic, the more power we have. The more power we have, the better range we have. However, if you overcharge the cells it can back fire, just be careful."

"I'll be okay," The red stallion's brown and dark orange mane blew in the wind, as he turned to look at the tower. He had been working at the CBG for about a month now. He had always wanted to be a radio DJ. His cutie mark, a radio broadcast tower, was gained when he knew that he had that voice, the voice for radio. He stepped over to a cell and began to charge it. His horn glowed a bright blue, like his eyes, as a beam extended from it to the cell. His mind began to wander and he put more and more power into the beam. The magic rebounded from the cell back to his horn. The pain was intense, and his horn shattered. He passed out after his horn exploded, either from the explosion itself or the intense pain he endured.

***Present Day***

That day was the last day he was allowed in a broadcasting station. Now he was running from guards down the streets of Canterlot, with a box of records in front of him. Not what he expected to happen two years ago, but it put excitement into his life. He smiled as he ran, because he was on the home stretch. He pulled out a ticket from his vest as he approached the station. He had timed it just right, as he stepped on the train the doors closed behind him and it pulled away, He sat down with his crate, tired from using his magic. Having half a horn, he was easily fatigued from magic use. He laid his ticket on his crate and drifted off to sleep.

***A Few Hours Later, Ponyville Station***

"Ponyville Station, all who are heading ashore, go ashore," A grizzled pony conductor yelled. The stallion jolted awake and moved towards the door with his crate. He stepped off the train, looking around. He slipped his glasses and hat off and placed them on top of the crate.

"Now to get home before-," the stallion cut himself off and stepped behind a door, "Pinkie Pie sees me."

Pinkie walked past the station, almost as if she sensed him. Not that he didn't love one of Pinkie's signature parties, it had just been a long day. He walked out as she went past and hurried home. The house wasn't actually his. No, he was renting the basement as a studio/bedroom. He stepped in to see a white mare with purple glasses and blue hair. She was sitting in a large beat up arm-chair, reading a book. Her magenta eyes left the book and met him at the door.

"Hi Vinyl," the stallion said, putting down the crate nest to the door. He hung his hat on a rack on the wall and placed his sunglasses on a shelf.

"Yo, whats up my man Radio Tran?" Vinyl replied, immediately getting up. She walked over to the crate and began looking through the records.

"Oh you know, nothing like a mad dash from the Equestrian Guard," Radio Transmission said jokingly.

"Really, all that jazz again, huh?" Vinyl chuckled, tossing records on the floor next to her.

"Yeah," Tran looked at Vinyl, who was still busy looking through the crate, "Uh, what are you looking for?"

"My new album," She replied coldly, absorbed in looking through the crate.

"You gave me one, remember?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I leaked it a week before release. It's downstairs in the studio. Why are you looking for it in there."

"Well you said you loved it. I figured you'd want to, you know, support the artist." Vinyl replied.

"I pay you rent to live here and run a pirate radio station out of your basement, and you want me to give you money for an album you already gave me?" Tran said his voice dripping with disbelief.

"Well. . . when you say it like that," Vinyl looked embarrassed, "Uh. . . hey are you gonna broadcast tonight?"

"Why? I hadn't planned on it."

"Well. . . Pinkie may be having a party, and I may have promised you'd be broadcasting." She said.

Tran ran over and got in her face, "You did what?! Did you use my name?! My real name?!"

"No, I used your alias," She backed up a little.

"Which one? Disc Turner, The Jockey-"  
"The Stallion," She replied.

"Really?" He said down trodden, "I don't even know why I use that one. It's so common. . . why do they like it?"

"I don't know, but everypony seems to love it," Vinyl laughed, "So are you going to broadcast?"

"Why aren't you making an appearance, Miss DJ-Pon3." Tran lifted an eyebrow.

"I am, but not as a DJ," She smiled, "I got to take a day off sometimes, you know."

"Oh," Tran paused for a moment, then his face lit up, "I just had a great idea! I'm going to need a mask and some help moving my equipment."

"What are you going to do?" Vinyl asked, following him to the basement.

"My first broadcast for a live audience."

***Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Family Barn***

"Hi, I'm The Stallion," Tran was sitting in front of a mirror, wearing a simple masquerade mask, "Deeper, needs to be deeper. Hmm, hunh. Hi, I'm The Stallion, broadcasting live from a sweet party!"

"Wow I didn't realize you were such a ham," Vinyl said walking into the small side room Tran had commandeered to get ready.

"Gotta make sure I got the voice right," He laughed, "I mean it's bad enough I had to sneak here. I have to stay anonymous, or I could have a serious problem on my hooves."

"Yeah, well I got everything set up just like you wanted," Vinyl pointed a hoof out the door, "The sound system and the broadcasting equipment are wired to work together. They are covered and look inconspicuous enough. Oh, and I wired the weather vane to be your tower like you wanted."

"Is Octavia coming," Tran turned to see Vinyl looking upset, "She's still recording with the orchestra in Canterlot, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Vinyl smiled in spite of this, "I told her to tune in though, by air mail of course."

"Well you'd better get out there, and stick to the plan, okay?" Tran said as he heard ponies shuffling in.

"Got it," Vinyl said stepping out into the barn proper. The crowd began to murmur about the lack of music. Tran heard ponies begin to shuffle out. These days, it seemed, you couldn't keep anypony at a party without music.

"Okie doki everypony!" Pinkie yelled over the crowd, "I promised that the radio would be working, but it seems it isn't. There's still cake! Oh, and streamers! Oh, oh and games! Plenty of games!"

"I got this Pinkie," Vinyl yelled, turning the radio to a static station. All the ponies doubled over, as the static was deafening. Tran used this as a prime distraction to sneak to the tarp covered equipment. He whipped it off and turned the broadcasting switch on, cutting the static.

"Good evening ponies!" Tran yelled into the microphone. He paused as the ponies began to look up and whisper, "I am The Stallion, and this is Equestria Pirate Radio!" The crowd cheered at this point, almost overloading the microphone, "Tonight I am at an awesome party, playing the best hits, old and new. Boy do I have some good ones for you too, some of the newest hits, from my turntable, directly to your ear holes. Are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered again as Tran loaded up the first record. He played one of Vinyl's newest hits first. Everypony he knew was out on that dance floor and not one of them realized who was really behind the mic. That was good, because while Tran would've loved to tell them, he was an outlaw. A new kind of pirate for a new age. A pirate of the air waves.


	2. I'm Begining to Think She's Right

"Yo Tran," Vinyl shook the sleeping stallion.

"Huh, wha. . . Vinyl? What do you waaaant?" Tran whined, rolling over onto his side. He had a very long night, with the party and all. It took both him and Vinyl over an hour to move all the equipment from the party, discreetly. Apparently, Vinyl had gotten quite used to long nights, something Tran had never really been used too.

"You need to hear this," Vinyl said producing a small crank radio. She cranked it furiously with her magic, causing it to sputter to life.

"In other news, the pirate radio DJ known only as The Stallion gave a live broadcast from a party in an undisclosed location last night. This is the newest stunt done by the host in an attempt to subvert the Equestrian Guard's authority. When asked if they were any closer to discerning the identity of the anonymous pony, the Guard released only this statement: 'We are working tirelessly to apprehend The Stallion, and while we do have leads, there have been no major developments in the case, as of yet.' That's it for the news, now back to the latest hits. . ." The radio slowly died, the news-pony's voice fading into silence. Tran looked at the radio, a smile plastered to his face.

"Do I know how to work, or do I know how to **work**," he laughed confidently.

"Exactly," Vinyl agreed, "There's no telling how many radio stations are broadcasting that news report. Your fan base may have just got a whole lot bigger."

Tran's smile weakened a little, "Yeah, well, that means it's going to be even harder for me to hide my identity. Masking your voice and appearance can only go so far. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, sure dude," Vinyl looked down at Tran's clock, "Hey. . . uh, didn't you have to be at Sweet Apple Acres at ten o'clock?"

"Yeah, why?" Tran glanced at his clock, causing his heart to skip a beat. Ten o'clock, on the dot. He was late for work.

*** Ten Minutes Later, Sweet Apple Acres***

"Where in the hay is that stallion?" Applejack was leaning on a fence that surrounded the property. She turned and kicked a small clod of dirt, causing dust to fly up. It wasn't like Tran to be late, especially during the week before harvest. As she turned to enter the orchard, she heard the distinctive sound of hooves coming her direction.

"Applejack!" Tran called out, running down the road toward the farm. His saddlebags were bouncing as his legs pounded the ground, "I'm on my way!" Tran stopped on the other side of the fence, panting heavily from running all the way to the property. "S-sorry I'm late," He apologized between pants, "I over slept."

"It's fine," Applejack smiled, "But you had me a little worried there, sugar-cube."

"I know, it's not like me to be late," he cleared his throat, looking down, "And I'm not one to make excuses, but I had a very, very long night."

"It's okay," she laughed, "You've never been late before anyhow! Heck Tran, you even showed up early a few times! I remember that one time you were in the orchard before any of us, busy preparing for harvest. That's good work ethic if I ever saw it, and you're talking to one of the hardest workers in Equestria!"

"Thanks," Tran felt his face flush a little at the compliments. Luckily his red coat hid it well.

"Well it's time to get to work," Applejack turned and began to walk in to the orchard.

"I'm right behind you," Tran eagerly jumped over fence, ready to start another day of work. Even though he was a unicorn, Tran had always preferred working with his hooves. He always felt manual labor was more satisfying on some very base level, and he loved being able to work in the orchard. Something about the open space in contrast to his small studio was freeing. It was almost his way of being normal Tran and not The Stallion.

"What you thinking 'bout sugar-cube?" Applejack looked back as they trotted towards the section of the orchard where they needed to place the baskets to gather the harvest, "You're being awful quiet back there."

"Oh, nothing," Tran looked at his saddlebags, which he brought with him every day. He couldn't bring himself full escape from his life as a pirate radio host, even here. In one of the bags he had a radio that he listened to all the time. It was his way of staying up on trends, a necessity that he couldn't live without. He pulled it out and turned it on, ready to work.

***One O'clock, Apple Family Barn***

"Soup's on everypony!" Applejack summoned her family to the barn. There were always tables set up around the barn, mostly for convenience. Tran pulled a brown bag out of one of his packs, laying them on the ground. He sat down and began to eat, radio still playing. Applejack sat across from him, and gave him the same look she gave him every day.

"You're sure you don't want none of Granny's cooking?" She said looking at his lunch.

"Yeah," he put his sandwich down, "You already pay me, so I figure I can supply my own meals."

"Whatever you say," Applejack shook her head. Applebloom walked over to the table with her plate and sat next to Tran. She stared at his horn for a little while then started eating.

"Uh, Tran," she paused as he looked down at the little filly, "How did you break your horn?"

"Applebloom!" Applejack scolded through clenched teeth.

"No it's fine," Tran assured Applejack, "Most ponies want to ask but just stare. Asking is a lot more polite, and flattering. And it's not that long of a story anyway."

Tran told them how he was an aspiring colt who wanted to enter radio. He did get a job with the CBG, but he was let off after an accident involving the cells used to power the tower.

"Wow," Applebloom was in awe, "I figured you worked in radio, 'cause of your Cutie Mark and all, but I didn't know it could be so dangerous."

"Just an occupational hazard," Tran shrugged, "And I recovered fairly quickly anyway."

"Do you ever miss your old job?" Applebloom asked.

"I do," Tran faked a sigh. That question was one he had grown used to answering, "I miss being able to broadcast every day. But I do love working around Ponyville a lot too."

As Tran stopped a news bulletin came over the radio, "We have breaking news! Equestrian authorities have a description of the pony only known as The Stallion. Yesterday morning a red unicorn was seen fleeing the Equestrian Guard. His description is that of an average stallion, save for a broken horn. No other details have been released as of yet, but the authorities assure us that-" Tran turned off the radio, looking nervously at the ponies around him.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Tran?" Applejack's question was laced with an accusing tone.

"Nothing, it's just a coincidence," Tran smiled uncomfortably. He looked down then back up. He had a genuine smile on his face now. He wasn't the best poker player, but it was a game he played frequently.

Applejack sighed, "You know we don't care if you are him, right?"

"I assure you that I am not," Tran lifted his glass, taking a large drink. He didn't like to lie, but he didn't want his relationship to change with the Apple's or the rest of Ponyville either. He felt really bad that he had to lie to Applejack, who he had a crush on for some time since arriving in Ponyville.

"Well I guess I will take your word for it," she laughed, "We'd better get back to work."

"Sounds great," Tran picked his saddlebags up and trotted off, back into the orchard.

***6 O'clock, Vinyl and Octavia's house***

"So you almost blew your cover, huh?" Vinyl looked at Tran, who was seated on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah," he shifted his weight, "You know, you and Tavi need to really get a couch or something."  
"You almost got discovered, and that's what you're worried about?"

"Well, I mean," Tran paused, "Applejack said they wouldn't care if I was The Stallion."

"Yeah well ponies say things they don't mean," Vinyl replied.

"Yeah, but come on Vinyl," Tran laughed, "It's Applejack we are talking about here."

"Still, when a revelation like that comes around, situations change, dude."

"I guess you're right Vinyl," Tran looked at the floor and back to Vinyl, "When is Tavi getting back anyway?"  
"Tomorrow," Vinyl said, "She sent me a letter, said that the live broadcast was the stupidest thing you had ever done."

"Well, I'm starting to think she may be right."

***The Next Day, Saturday to be exact***

Tran sat at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. He lazily stirred his spoon, not really interested in his breakfast. He had been listening to the radio all night, his custom when he wasn't working the next day. His eyes were half closed when Vinyl walked into the room.

"Sleep good?" Vinyl asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha," Tran replied, pushing the bowl away and laying his head down.

"Well I guess you should think twice about not staying up all night," Vinyl said.

"You're one to talk," Tran mumbled, his eyes now closed, "When you are preparing for gigs, or recording, no one in a one mile radius can sleep. Speaking of which, when are you going to start working on your next album?"

"Oh, I don't know," Vinyl took Tran's bowl and began eating his cereal. The spoon floated to her mouth then back to the bowl, "I thought I'd take a few months off."

"Yeah right," a voice came from the living room of the house. A gray mare walked in, a bow tie around her neck, and a cello case strapped to her back. Her accent denoted her class as a master musician in the Canterlot Orchestra. She sat her cello down in the entrance to the kitchen. Vinyl sat, spoon hanging from her mouth and Tran was upright, just looking on. "Well, don't talk all at once."

"We weren't expecting to see you so early, Octavia," Vinyl said, spoon still in her mouth.

"Yeah, well I got on the train right after the wrap party," Octavia sat down next to Vinyl.

"So how was recording? Did you bring me a copy of the record?" Tran asked eagerly.

"Recording was excellent, and no I did not, but I did bring you this," she got up and walked over to her cello case. After rummaging around for a while she produced a newspaper. She walked back over and placed in in front of him. She put a hoof on it, pointing to an article, "Read it."

Tran looked down at the paper. It was dated a day prior, the day after the live broadcast. This is what the main article read: 'The Stallion pulled a new stunt last night when he broadcast a live event. The pirate radio host is riding on a new wave of public support, even though the authorities see him as nothing more than a nuisance. Authorities have given a general description of The Stallion based off the reports given after the disturbance in downtown Canterlot yesterday; stating he is a red unicorn with a broken horn. Our reporters even went as far as to ask Princess Celestia what her views on Equestria Pirate Radio were. She only stated that he was a "nice pony" even if he is "often a bit brash". The authorities will continue to search for The Stallion and ask all civilians that have leads should report to the Guard.'

"Wow, Tran," Vinyl was reading over his shoulder, "I guess that wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Are you kidding, it was a horrible idea!" Octavia yelled, "Now half of Equestria knows what you look like!"

"That's only a general description," Tran scoffed, "And I knew the risk anyhow. I've been at this for a while, and you don't have to worry Tavi."

"Don't have to worry?!" Octavia asked harshly, "Last time I checked you are living in my house, I have every right to worry!"

"It's okay Tavi," Vinyl tried to calm Octavia, "I'm sure Tran knows what he's doing."

"Ugh. . . fine," Octavia gave in, "Still, how do you know that the Equestrian Guard wont break down our door tomorrow?"

"That's why I try to space my broadcasts apart a little bit," he replied, "It helps mask my true location. They have no idea where I am. As far as they know I could be anywhere from Fillydelphia to Canterlot."

"Yeah, Tavi, you shouldn't worry. Anyway you know how Tran is," Vinyl laughed.

"Well. . . alright," Octavia replied, "Just be careful."

"Don't worry I will be," Tran smiled.

The rest of the day Tran thought about the implications of what he had done. He risked everything by doing that broadcast, but still he felt satisfied. He was gaining momentum, but still living a simple life. It was a double life, but he was right where he wanted to be.


	3. Upstarts and Legends

Tran stood in Golden Oak Library, sorting through stacks of books that had been moved to the floor. He carefully placed the old tomes onto the shelves, to prevent them from sustaining any damage. The process of reorganizing the books had been fairly quick, after a frazzled Twilight had come seeking his assistance. It was after harvest, but not quite winter, so Tran was done working for Sweet Apple Acres for the season. He still made excuses to go see Applejack, but he was still out of a job. So when Twilight had come hes was more than ecstatic to have some work again. He coughed a little, as dust flew off a particularly old book while he was levitating it to the shelf. It was then that Twilight had come in. She had taken a short break to gather herself, since she had worked herself into a frenzy as usual. Now here mane seemed well kempt, as if she had never become frazzled at all.

"Good to see you're feeling better," Tran turned back to the shelf, placing more books on it, "I was beginning to worry you had worked yourself up too much."

Twilight trotted over to him, picking up books and placing them on the shelf alongside him. She smiled a moment then laughed, "Yeah, I guess I was pretty worked up, wasn't I."

"A little? You were almost manic!" Tran laughed.

"Well, Spike was called off to Canterlot by the Princess and that happened right before I usually reorganize the library. So I tried to do it alone and well I got, overwhelmed, if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, yeah I couldn't tell at all. . ." Tran said, sarcastically trailing off. Twilight nudged him in the shoulder. He rubbed it with his other hoof, feigning pain. He looked outside, and he saw a welcome sight. He pointed to the nearby window, "Look. . . it's snowing!"

Twilight trotted over to the window to see the snowflakes gently falling to the ground.

***Later, Vinyl and Octavia's House***

Tran trotted in from the cold, flinging his black vest onto the coat rack near the door. He positioned himself in front of the fire, shivering from the sudden drop in temperature.

"Rainbow Dash said it'd be snowing soon, but she didn't make it sound like it would be **this** soon," Tran put his hooves in front of the fire, rubbing them together in an attempt to warm them up faster. He felt as if someone was watching him, so he turned. The glow from the fire lit up Vinyl's face. She was strewn across the armchair, fast asleep. Tran got up slowly, chuckling a little bit. It had been a while since an opportunity like this presented itself. He grabbed a quill from the other room, and an inkwell. He came back into the room and put a little ink on Vinyl's hanging hoof. He slowly lifted the feather, straining to hold back laughter. He quickly tickled her nose, causing her to rub ink on her face. Upon seeing how ridiculous she looked he burst out laughing, startling Vinyl awake.

"Geez, you scared me Tran!" She shoved him back.

"I-I t-think you got something on your face, Vinyl" Tran struggled to tell Vinyl through the laughter.

"What?" She said, wandering to a mirror by the door. Her face was half covered in black ink, which startled her slightly. She turned back to him, a devilish grin on her face, "You know what they say about payback?"

Tran began to leave the room but Vinyl cut him off. She had the feather with her magic, and was brandishing it like a sword. He backed up and ran into the armchair, causing him to fall awkwardly into the seat. She began to tickle him with the feather, causing him to buck and laugh his way into the floor.

"S-stop it, V-Vinyl," Tran tried to say between laughter. He laughed until his sides hurt and he was gasping for air. Vinyl finally let up, stepping back from a worn out Tran.

"I'd say that makes us even," Vinyl flicked her tail, turning to the kitchen to go clean off her face.

Tran lay in the floor, letting the fire warm him. Vinyl walked back into the room, her face now clean. She sat in the chair and watched the fire dance. Tran looked at her, not moving from the floor, "I think I'm going to broadcast this weekend."

"How long has it been since that last broadcast anyway?" Vinyl still was staring at the fire.

"I'm not for sure. I think its been three months. . . all I know is that I haven't heard anything about me on the radio. . ."

"When's the last time you listened to the radio?" Vinyl looked down at Tran. He paused and thought for a while. It had been a while since he actually turned on his radio. He hadn't gone this long without listening to it in forever. He got up and went to the basement and lit the room. He turned on the radio and carried it back upstairs. Music was fading out as he walked and a news report came on.

"It has been over three months since the pirate radio host, known only as The Stallion, broadcast his last. It is unknown if he was apprehended by Equestrian authorities or not, and the Equestrian Guard has declined to answer. In his absence many other illegal broadcasters have popped up and been subsequently dealed with, save for the group Public Pirate Access. PPA consists of several individuals, and it has been speculated that The Stallion was among them. However, in a recent broadcast, the group denied any ties to The Stallion, calling him a wash out and a coward. The Guard also declined to comment on what they are doing to apprehend-"

Tran was fuming. He was used to the news saying some slanderous things, but that he was used to. But being called a coward and a wash out, by some upstart. He went to the basement as if possessed by a demon. He dusted off his equipment and charged up his power cell. He was recording tonight, and nothing was going to stop him.

*** Midnight, One Hour after Broadcasting***

Tran sighed, sitting on his bed. He flicked on the radio to hear reports of the return of The Stallion. A smile flicked across his face. No upstart, no matter how good, was going to discredit him like that. He was triumphant. . . this time.


End file.
